Becoming A Winchester
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: While Dean and Sam are going on a hunt with Bobby, they meet a young girl Vanesssa, who is being followed by a demon. Dean is falling for the underaged girl, and Sam finds himself questioning his feelings for her. Dean/OC and a little Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1 Vanessa Montgomery

**Ch. 1 Vanessa Montgomery**

Dean and Sam Winchester were on their way to see Bobby Singer. They stopped in Atlanta, Georgia at a small coffee shop. There was a ring of a bell, as they walked through the door. They went up to the counter and a young blonde waitress came to take their order. She looked over at Dean with a smile, and Dean flirted back with a grin.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things." Sam made a face at how everywhere they went Dean always hit on girls.

"What's good here?" Dean asked.

She smiled," Well, we have the best pie around." Deans' face glowed and he turned to Sam. "PIE." He smiled and turned back to the waitress. "We'll take the pie."

"I'll be back." She smiled. Dean looked at Sam who was shaking his head.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "Nothing." Dean started looking around and his gaze landed on a young girl sitting by herself. Dean nudged Sam. "Dude, look." He pointed over to her. "Seriously, Dean. She looks like she's fifteen!"

"No, man. She looks upset," Dean looked at Sam," well I'm gonna go see if she's ok." Dean got up, and then Sam followed. They walked up to the girl. She had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and tanned olive skin. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is Sam. Mind if we join you?"

She hesitated then motioned them to take a seat.

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked.

"Vanessa Montgomery."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Dean smiled.

She looked into his eyes and noticed how good looking he was. He was tall, not as tall as Sam, but taller than her. He also had gorgeous green eyes and perfect lips. She found herself blushing.

"How old are you?" Sam asked. Vanessa looked over to Sam. "Sixteen."

Sam looked over to Dean, and Dean looked back over at him.

"Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked.

Dean looked back at her," No, of course not," he hesitated, "Is something wrong with you?" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You can tell us. Were with the FBI." And he pulled out his badge. Sam looked over at Dean, who shook his head, and took out his badge too.

"These past few days…I've been being followed, by this man."

"What does this man look like?" Sam asked.

"He wears…this long black coat, he looks like a normal person…except…"

"Except what?" Dean asked.

"He has red eyes. Like red eyes! Almost evil looking."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then Dean pulled out a card, "Vanessa if you see this man again, give us a call, ok." Sam and Dean stood up , and the waitress brought over their pie. Sam paid her, and Dean took the pie to go. As they walked to the impala Dean's cell phone rang. It was Bobby. "Yeah, sorry Bobby. We've been delayed. There's a hunt here in Atlanta. Yeah, let us know. Talk to you later." Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Sam.

"So, what should we do now?"

"There's not much we can do, until or if she calls us. If it's a demon and it's following her, and not hurting anyone then it's not connected to any specific place, and it wants her for some reason."

"Come on Sam, demons kill. It hasn't yet, but trust me it will."

They walked up to the impala and Dean got in the front seat. Sam got in the passenger seat, and Dean started the car.

"Do you think there's a motel close by?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I saw one a couple miles back." And they left the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2 It all changes here

**Ch. 2**

Vanessa had been at the coffee shop all night. It was the only place she felt safe. She had never seen the man there. She grabbed her bag and walked out into the dark cold night, which didn't help how scared she was. When she was at the end of the road she heard noises coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there. She quickened her pace, trying to get home as fast as she could. She started to hear whispering. "Vanessa..Vanessa.." She stopped and turned around, "What do you want from me! Who are you! Leave me alone!" she ran the rest of the way, even though the noises had stopped. She walked up to her house and opened the door. "I'm home!" but no one responded. "Mom? Dad? Zac?" she walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of food and a note.

_Here's dinner._

_Don't forget to lock up!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She left the food on the table and walked into the living room. The T.V was on football, so she knew her dad was somewhere close by. She walked up the stairs and went up to her brothers door. She knocked, "Zac? You awake?" she opened the door when she got no response. When she opened the door she saw Zac, he was on the floor, his eyes open, and there was a pool of blood around his body. She ran out the door to her parents room, screaming and crying. She got to her parents door and hesitated before turning the knob. What she saw she would never be able to get out of her head. Her parents were on the bed covered with blood. The room looked like it had been torn apart with the struggle of her parents trying to get away. The lamp was broken into pieces and clothes were all over the floor. Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. She got the phone and dialed 9-1-1. A few minutes later she heard sirens, and then a team of cops with their guns aimed walked inside. One of the cops escorted her out to the ambulance. As she was sitting in the back of the ambulance, she notices she hadn't seen Dean or Sam. They said there were cops? She got out her cell phone and the card Dean had given her earlier. "Hey, its Vanessa. Yeah.." she started to cry, "my parents and brother are dead. 3612 Trenton Street. Ok." She let out a breath. She had no one. And worst of all it was all her fault. Fifteen minutes later, she heard a loud roaring come down the road and saw Sam and Dean hurry out of the car, over to the ambulance. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Everything's gonna be ok." Sam tried comforting her. "What happened?" Dean sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I don't know. I came home from the shop and I found them like that." She didn't mention the part about the feeling of being followed home. She started crying. "Were gonna go take a look. Wait here." Dean said. They walked up to the front door and walked up the stairs to the crime scene. Dean walked over to the window sill and looked over at Sam, "Sulfur."

Dean and Sam left the house, and walked outside to find the police talking to Vanessa. They walked over to disrupt the conversation.

"FBI. Miss, can you come with use? We have a few questions." Dean said holding up his badge. They walked over to the impala. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Dean asked. Vanessa looked to the side, tears escaping her eyes. "I have no one." she cried. "You have me." Dean said in a soft voice. "Yeah, and me." Sam said patting her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 In Harms Way

**Ch. 3 In Harms Way**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Vanessa looked confused. "What are we doing here? Aren't you supposed to take me downtown, to ask me questions, maybe even add me as a suspect." Vanessa looked at Dean through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, well, we do our job a little differently." Dean grinned. He parked the car and they all got out, leading Vanessa to room 17. Sam opened the door and walked in. Dean stood waiting for Vanessa to go next, but she hesitated.

"You're not cops are you?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But we are here to protect you." Dean stared her in the eyes and Vanessa felt she could trust them. So, she walked inside the room.

"Okay, so what's happening?" Vanessa walked over to sit on the chair.

"Were not exactly sure. Not yet." Sam said in a soft voice. Vanessa looked down, then out the window staring into the dark. "It's my fault." She whispered. Dean walked over to her and pulled up the chair next to her.

"Look at me. This is not your fault."

"This person killed my family! Because of me! He's been following me! Not them!"

"There's nothing you could have done! You cannot blame yourself! Blame the thing that killed them!"

"Thing? That thing killed my family! Trying to get me!"

Dean and Vanessa didn't even realize they had stood up and were yelling in each other's faces. Dean started walking towards Vanessa, as she backed up, until she was pinned up against the wall. He wiped away the tear falling from her eye.

"I'm sorry. Losing someone…it hurts. It makes you feel like there's nothing left to live for. Losing your family all at once, just like that, I …I'm not gonna let you die too." Vanessa looked into Dean's eyes, and then remembered Sam was still in the room. Dean backed away from her and let her go. There was a knock on the door. "Stay back." Dean said pushing Vanessa back. Sam walked to the door and opened it halfway and saw a man standing there, smiling. He kicked the door open and Sam was pushed into the back wall. "Sam!" Dean yelled, "Back off you son of a bitch!" The man had red eyes and they stared directly at Vanessa. The demon started to walk closer, Dean pushed Vanessa farther back, then grabbed the gun and shot him. He disappeared. Vanessa ran towards Sam, who was lying on the floor. She kneeled down next to him and helped him up.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Are you okay?" Sam looked up at Vanessa. She smirked, "Never better." Sam smiled back at her. Dean watched from where he stood before. Staring at Vanessa and Sam. He couldn't help but feel like he was starting to grow feelings for her. And he knew he couldn't. Vanessa walked over to Dean, who was staring into space.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Dean snapped back into reality and looked at Vanessa. "Yeah, I'm good." Dean faked a smile.

"Is he gone?" Vanessa looked between Dean and Sam.

"They never stay gone. They always come back." Dean replied. Sam walked to the door and locked it. Vanessa walked to one of the beds and sat down. Dean walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a long white t-shirt. He walked up to Vanessa and handed it to her. "Here you go." Vanessa looked up at Dean and took the shirt. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

Sam looked at Dean. "What are we gonna do?" Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Watch her, and wait till it shows up again and kill it."

"It can show up anywhere, anytime. We don't even know what it wants."

"Well whatever it wants Sam, it has to do with Vanessa. That thing is not having her."

Vanessa walked out of the bathroom and Dean and Sam looked at her. Dean couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. Vanessa was a little uncomfortable, standing in a motel room, with two older guys, wearing a t-shirt.

"You can take that bed." Dean said pointing to the bed, his eyes never leaving her. She walked to the bed and pulled down the blanket and sat down. Sam walked into the bathroom. Vanessa looked at Dean and hesitated, "I don't wanna be alone." Dean looked at her, then looked down contemplating if this was a good idea. Dean pulled off his shirt, Vanessa watched, his muscles flexing as her pulled the shirt over his head. He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. he laid behind Vanessa, laying his hand over her waist. Vanessa curled her body into Dean's. Dean tried to control himself, then Sam walked out of the bathroom with his shirt off. He saw Dean and Vanessa, and walked to the other bed and turned out the light.

_Vanessa saw Zac's body, and her parents. Then the demon had her tied up and made her watch as he stabbed Dean right in front of her._

Vanessa bolted up from her nightmare, sweat covering her body. She was breathing heavily, almost like she was crying. Dean sat up quickly, and rubbed her shoulder. "What's the matter? Vanessa?" She just stared out into the room with a blank expression, then turned her head to see Dean right behind her. "Don't leave me." She aid through tears. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm not leaving you." He pulled her back down and she cuddled into him, feeling safe.

**Okay guys should I keep going? Please REVIEW! If not, Im not going to continue with this story. Do you guys want more of my supernatural sister fic Secrets can Kill? Let me know (: Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Packing Up

**Hey Guys, so this chapter is gonna lead the story into what is going on with Valerie, and Dean and Sam falling for her! Its a short chapter to lead to the main part of the story. Review! :)**

**Ch. 4 Packing Up**

A couple hours later it was daylight. After the nightmare, Vanessa didn't really get much sleep. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop, and Dean was still fast asleep by her side. She crawled out of the bed, and walked over to Sam, and sat in front of him.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked looking up from his computer. Vanessa just shrugged, "Okay."

"Wanna go get some coffee?" Sam gave her one of his puppy dog faces. She couldn't say no. she went and put on the clothes she wore the night before and they left the motel room and walked across the street to a diner. Sam ordered two coffees then turned to her.

"Okay, spill."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You have a lot on your mind. I can tell." Sam touched her face softly, "You can tell me."

"Well, besides the fact that my parents and my brother died last night," Sam gave her an I'm sorry look and she continued, " I had a dream. I saw their body's, and…and." She felt like shouldn't get it out.

"And what, Vanessa?"

"I watched Dean die." She looked out the diner window. "So, yeah I didn't sleep to good."

"Are you sure it was a dream?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Maybe, a vision?" Vanessa looked at him like he was crazy. "I met a girl, Ava, quite a while ago, and she had a vision that I died."

"You're crazy. I can't have visions. It must have been something else." Out of nowhere, Dean walked up to the table and sat next to Vanessa.

"Well, good morning! How is everyone?" Dean said sarcastically. Vanessa looked at him and laughed, Sam smiled. Nothing like Dean lightening up the mood.

"So what are we doing today?" Dean asked Sam. But, Vanessa cut in, "I don't know about you guys but I need to get clothes. I am not wearing the same clothes every day."

"Shopping?" Dean made a disgusted face at the thought.

"Well…What about my house? All my stuff is there?"

"You can't go back there. Police will be looking for you."

"So, what? I'm going to be a missing person now?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe."

"Fine, then you go." Dean looked around then looked back at Vanessa and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, you." Vanessa smirked. They walked back to the motel, and Dean left in the impala with a list of things he had to g et from her room. In the meantime, Sam sat with Vanessa and researched whatever was trying to get her.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up to the house, and there was no sign of police from the night before. He got out of the car, walked up to the house and picked the lock. He walked up the stairs to a door covered with pictures of Vanessa with her family and friends. He opened the door and took out the list in his pocket. He grabbed a black duffel bag and started packing clothes. Jeans, shorts, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and a black leather jacket. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed her make-up box, a photo album, a hairbrush, a ipod, and a beanie. He pulled open the drawer in front of him and looked down into her pajama drawer. It was full of lace. Dean had never seen so many colors, black, red, white, green, blue.<p>

"Oh, god, help me." Then he emptied the drawer.

* * *

><p>Vanessa had finally fallen asleep, after having a bad nights rest. Sam had been researching and he thinks he found something. Dean walked into the room with Vanessa's bag and sat by Sam. Sam looked at him and gave him a look of both worry and disgust.<p>

"I know what it wants."

"What? We already know what it wants, it wants Vanessa."

"Yeah, but I know why."

"Why?"

"You're not gonna like it Dean."


	5. Chapter 5 You Like Her?

**Hey Guys! Finally added another chapter!**

**There is romance scene in this chapter**

**REVIEW!**

**Ch. 11 You Like Her?**

Dean stared at Sam, getting very impatient. "What the hell is it Sam."

"It's an Incubus."

"You gotta be kidding me. An Incubus?"

"Yeah, it's a male version of the Succubus. I've been researching. it's a demon who lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have intercourse with them."

Dean looked disgusted. "So this demon, it wants Vanessa because he wants to get laid. that's gross."

"There's more. These demons they pursue sexual relations with women so they can father a child."

"A demon baby.."

"Yeah. It also says that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus can result in deterioration of health or even death." Sam looked up from his laptop.

"How do we kill the son of a bitch?"

"After it…takes over, you have to perform a exorcism."

"An exorcism? Okay well Sammy, that horny demon is not getting its hands on Vanessa. There has to be another way."

Vanessa started to wake up from her nap, and found Sam and Dean sitting at the table talking to each other. "What's going on?" she yawned.

"Nothing." Dean replied quickly. Dean didn't plan on telling Vanessa anything about the Incubus demon that wanted to have sex with her so it could produce more incubi. And if Dean didn't plan on telling her, then Sam wasn't going to say anything either. Vanessa got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"What I need right now is a hot shower." After washing her hair and body, she got out and started drying off when she heard Sam's voice. "Vanessa?"

"Just got out of the shower." She yelled as she wrapped her hair up in a towel.

"Ok", he replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

She attempted to cover herself with the hotel towels, but they were too small for her. The towels looked like they were made for a size 4. She stuck her head out of the bathroom door, " You guys, you can either bring me my bag or you get to see me naked." She laughed. She had never shown Dean and Sam how she really was. Sam groaned, then Dean's voice rang out as he had a silly grin on his face.

"Clothes please!" She yelled. Dean stood up from the bed, "We'll just wait outside. Knock when you are dressed." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him outside the door.

Vanessa laughed at the scene that unfolded in front of her and once the door was closed she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top.

Dean grinned like a fool. Sam leaned against the door and glared at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked responding to Sam's glare.

Sam took a deep breath, "Leave her alone, Dean."

"You like her, Sammy?" He asked with a grin, but inside Dean knew he didn't want to hear his answer. Because he did have feelings for Vanessa. Sam didn't reply, just continued glaring at his brother until he heard Vanessa's knock. Dean smiled as Sam turned and opened the door. She still had her hair up in a towel. Dean smiled at her, "Um, Vanessa, can I talk to you about some stuff?"

"Sure." Vanessa said. Sam looked at Dean warning him not to mention anything about the Incubus. "Maybe it can wait." Dean turned away. It was getting dark outside. Sam had gone out to get food, and Dean and Vanessa were laying on the bed watching late night tv. She turned towards Dean.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, Sam and I, we…" Dean started." Vanessa..", he looked her in the eyes, "There are things out there that aren't good, evil things, demons, vampires, werewolves…"

Vanessa looked at him, "Really?" She believed him. She didn't see one sign of a lie in his eyes or on his face.

"Yeah, and Sam and I hunt them, kill them if we can." His eyes were wide, unblinking and just screamed the truth at her.

"Wow." She was completely stunned at the information that just hit her brain, but non-the-less, she knew he was telling her the truth, "Sounds dangerous?"

"It is at times, he chuckled a bit, "Actually, all the time." "You don't seemed freaked out in the least bit by this."

Vanessa shook her head no. Dean looked at her completely surprised by her reaction.

"I've always believed there were ungodly things in the world. Just never seen them with my own eyes."

"I have, its not pretty."

"Why did you want to tell me this?" Vanessa asked feeling there was more to what he wanted to tell her. But, he couldn't. He looked down at the floor, "You being alone out there actually scares the hell out of me."

Vanessa's jaw dropped, "We just met, Dean, and you are saying you care about me?" He didn't look up, but nodded.

"You are sweet, Dean." She told him with a smile, although he didn't see or respond to the compliment. "Are you ok?" He nodded again. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around him as much as she could. He was very muscular and her little 5'3" self was tiny next to him. He accepted the hug and his lips touched her neck. Vanessa's eyes closed instinctively and a shiver passed through her. She liked the way it felt. He pulled back a bit and Vanessa opened her eyes. Her blue eyes looking into his green ones. Neither of them spoke for a moment, then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and passionate. He pulled the towel from her head and ran his hands through her damp, wavy hair; gently releasing the tangles as he did. Vanessa could already tell Dean was an amazing guy. She placed her hand on his face as he had done to her. She felt like she could kiss this man forever and she had just met him. She wondered what she was getting herself into.

Vanessa had let Dean's kiss completely consume her. He moved his hands to her back and then up under her shirt as they continued the passionate kiss. His touch excited her. She wanted more. She wanted him to explore her, find all her secret spots that turned her on more and more. He pulled her shirt up a bit and they broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it over her head. Their lips found each other again and his hands rubbed over her body. She felt like she was going to explode and he hadn't even touched her below the waist, yet. He moved his hands wrapping his arms around her and pulled her to him before rolling onto his back. Vanessa looked down at him, breathlessly, having broken the heated kiss. Dean looked up at her, she was perfect. Her lips swollen and red from the kiss; her eyes filled with passion. He was completely in with this girl. But, he stopped. He didn't go any further. She was so young. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his chest, her arm draped over his midsection. She noticed tattoo on his chest and recognized it as a pentagram. It was over his heart.

"Is there a special meaning for your tattoo?"

"Anti-possession, keeps me from being possessed by a demon."

"Oh." They laid there in silence for 10 minutes then Sam walked in. He saw Vanessa laying next to Dean in her bra and Dean shirtless. "Oh my god." He turned away and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 This Life is Not for You

**This is a shorter chapter!**

**Gets a little crazy!**

**I need your help at the end!**

**Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Ch.6 This Life is Not for You**

Dean and Vanessa got out of bed and put the rest of their clothes on. Then, Vanessa walked to the door and opened it, to find Sam waiting. She looked over her shoulder at Dean, who was packing up their bags, then quietly walked out and closed the door.

"Sam…"

"It's fine, Vanessa. No big deal. Trust me I've seen worse."

"Whatever." and she turned her back feeling very frustrated. He grabbed her arm "No, Vanessa! Wait! I'm sorry, okay?" She looked into his eyes, "It's just…I didn't think I could feel this way…but I do."

"Sam…" She looked down at her feet, then Sam grabbed her into a kiss. Vanessa found herself not fighting it, but engaging in it. She pulled away and walked into the motel room, not glancing back at Sam once.

They all got into the impala, and headed to Bobby's. After hours of driving and a few stops along the way, they arrived at Bobby's. While Sam and Vanessa carried in the bags, Dean explained to Bobby what was going on. About who Vanessa was, and about the Incubus that wanted her.

Vanessa had been sitting in the guestroom, by herself for a few hours. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." she heard Dean's voice. She sighed quietly, "Come in." He opened the door, and saw Vanessa sitting up in the bed. Her eyes looked a little puffy and red as if she had been crying. He walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"Vanessa," she looked away, he touched her chin to face him again, " What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Yeah, right. If its nothing then why are you crying?" Dean lifted her up and moved her to sit in his lap. He rubbed her back, and found more tears coming from her eyes.

"Dean…what is this?" Dean looked confused. "What's what?"

"Me and you…" Vanessa looked at him with her eyes wet with tears.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I mean I …I like you. And there's not doubt that I'm attracted to you. I just feel that I'll do you more harm then good."

"and whys that?"

"My job, my life. Its who I am."

"I don't care Dean. I want this."

"No, you don't. you don't want this."

"No…Dean, you just don't want me." and she stood up and walked out the door. Dean sat there, staring after her, as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Vanessa lay on the couch in the living room. She heard footsteps coming from behind and quickly shut her eyes. Then she heard Deans voice. "Uhh, you can take the bed." Vanessa kept her eyes closed. "I'm good. Knock yourself out." then Dean walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, she felt someone touching her face. "Wake up, Vanessa. I made you breakfast." It was Sam. She opened her eyes and smiled. He took her hand and helped her off the couch then led her to the dining room where she saw Dean already sitting eating pancakes. Vanessa took her plate and sat at the opposite end of the table. Sam and Bobby exchanged glances then stared at her and Dean. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Dean got up from the table, washed off his plate and left the room without a word. Vanessa looked down at her plate and smirked. "What's up with him?" Sam asked. Vanessa stared at her plate, "Beats me." and she continued eating. Sam looked at Bobby.<p>

She walked up the stairs to her guest room to get clothes out of her bag. In all her luck, Dean was there. She walked in without a word and grabbed her bag. "How long is this gonna last?" Dean looked up from cleaning the guns. Vanessa looked back at him. "What do you mean?" Dean stared at her. "You know what I mean. this whole not talking to each other, and acting as if we don't exist thing. I'm sick of this bull shit. You know I care about you. Last night, I just.. I'm scared. Okay? You're 16 years old. This," Dean pointed at echo her, "this is illegal. I could go to jail for this." Vanessa stared at him and laughed. "What's so funny? Vanessa?" She walked closer to him, and looked up at him. "Who cares, Dean. Who cares that I'm 16. Who cares that you hunt supernatural creatures. Who cares. Not me." she smiled then kissed him. When she pulled back Dean smiled. " I don't either."

**More to come! Just wanted to get something up since its been a looong time (: REVIEW If you like!**


	7. Chapter 7 Save Me, Dean

**Short Chapter!**

**Review if you actually think i should keep going with this one please (:**

**Ch. 7 Save Me Dean**

A couple weeks had gone by since then, but still no sign of the demon they needed to kill, the Incubus demon. During that passing time they had gone on all kinds of hunts but no incubus. They started to think maybe it had decided to leave Vanessa alone. But, they were wrong.

Dean and Sam went on a hunt without Vanessa, she stayed with Bobby. But, when Dean and Sam got back there was trouble.

"She's gone." Bobby said, looking guilty.

"Whoa. Wait. What do you mean 'she's gone' ?" Dean asked.

"She was here a couple hours ago, then she just disappeared. I looked everywhere for her."

"Think it's the Incubus?" Sam asked.

"Damn Bobby! You were supposed to watch her!" Dean yelled furiously.

"Don't start with me boy. It it wasn't for you two idgits we wouldn't be here right now, now would we."

"Guys," Sam cut in, " Stop. We have to find her before its too late."

"Don't say that." Dean replied. "She's okay."

* * *

><p>Vanessa started to wake up . It took her a few minutes to become aware of where she was. It was dark, and she could feel pain throughout her entire body. She heard a noise come from down the corridor in front of her. She tried to get up but that's when she noticed her hands were tied up as well as her feet. The echo of water dripping from the leaky pipes, and the cold air blowing through the room. Then she saw a dark figure at the end of the corridor. It just stood there. Then it started coming closer. She heard her heart skipping beats as the dark figure moved closer. She looked down and whispered to herself. " please. Dean. Hurry."<p>

**Okay, so if I should keep going with this story PLEASE let me know.**

**I don't wanna keep writing it if no one is reading.**

**If you have any ideas you like Id LOVE to hear. Thanks (:**


	8. Chapter 8 The Incubus

**REVIEW PLEASE(:**

**IT MEANS KEEP GOING!**

**CH. 8 The Incubus**

Dean and Sam were going crazy. The thoughts that ran through their head, hour after hour of not finding anything useful to help them find Vanessa, made them even more crazy. Bobby has been reading book after book on the Incubus. Researching how to kill it and where they like to live.

"I found something." Bobby said. Dean and Sam ran over. "What?" Dean asked.

"Usually, an Incubus likes to inhabit caves. Someplace dark and isolated from people."

"Well, that's great, Bobby. Know any caves close by?"

* * *

><p>The dark figure grew closer and closer by the second. Until finally, she could see it. It looked human? A man. An attractive man that didn't look terrifying at all. It kneeled down in front of her and gently stroked her face all the way down to her neck. Then, she felt a sharp pain in her leg. The mans hand gripped on her leg and twisted it. She screamed from pain and the sound of her bones breaking. But, she noticed the man was no longer a man. It was a monster. And it seemed to be smiling as if it enjoyed inflicting this pain. It let go of her broken leg, then grabbed her whole body with force and slammed her again the wall. The echo of its foortsteps all she heard as the monster approached her again. Its long sharp nails, almost like talons, scraped down her legs from her thighs to her ankle piercing her skin.<p>

Then, the monster started to kiss her. Vanessa couldn't even think about anything but the pain spreading throughout her body. But, deep down she knew what was going to happen. This monster, this demon, was going to make her a monster by bringing another demon into the world. She had hoped Dean would find her and shoot her before time ran out.

The demon was now laying on top of her, causing pain all over. The blood poured from her legs and head, and when she tried to fight back she felt the pain running up her leg. The demon positioned itself on top of her, and all she could think about was 'this is it.' Then, she heard a loud gun shot, that repeated over and over. She could not sit up, with the weight of the dead demon laying on top of her. Dean, Sam, and Bobby ran to her and threw the demon off of her revealing her bare body covered in blood, bruises, and cuts.

"Oh my god…" Sam said as Dean looked in shock. He took of his brown leather jacket and covered her in it. As he was about to pick her up she screamed. "My leg! My leg it hurts. I think it's broken..." Sam and Bobby helped Dean carry her, gently. She winced from the pain but was relieved to be away from that demon.

* * *

><p>Back at Bobby's, Vanessa lay in the guest room. Dean got the first aid kit and sat next to Vanessa on the bed. He took out the peroxide and cotton balls to clean her legs.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Vanessa…"

"This is not your fault, Dean. You and Sam have done nothing but try to protect me."

"I know, but if it wasn't for us, you-"

"Would be dead, or worse pregnant with a demon child." Vanessa jumped from pain as the peroxide stung her legs. "Sorry." Dean said.

A low knock came from the door and Sam walked in. "Hey, how do you feel?" He brushed her hair out of her face."

"Much better, thanks to you guys."

"Vanessa…What happened back there?" Sam questioned.

"I remember waking up, feeling cold, and a lot of pain. Then this thing coming at me, but it looked human? It didn't look like a monster…at first. Then, one minute it was kissing me and the next it was breaking my bones. It almost got me…" Vanessa started to cry.

"Vanessa, what's important is that, it didn't get you. And were not gonna let anything happen to you ever again. I promise you that." Dean said. He finished wrapping her legs and cleaned the blood off her face. Sam left the room, and Dean headed towards the door.

"Please, Dean. Don't leave me." Dean looked back over his shoulder, then turned around and walked over to her. "I'll never leave you…What happened, was a mistake. And I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. I don't want to fight with you…okay. As long as you want me, Vanessa, I'll never leave." Dean slide into the bed next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and fell asleep as the light through the window faded to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 It Doesn't Matter anymore

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update!**

**finally cured my writers block!**

**please review!**

**This was a filler I wrote for Dean and Vanessa :)  
>WARNING: sexual content! <strong>

**Ch. 9 ****It doesn't matter anymore**

Things started to get back to normal for the boys, and Vanessa was relieved that the demon was gone, but that gave her more time to think about her parents and brother. The only good thing that came out of this was Dean…and Sam. She knew they were there to protect her, and they cared about her.

As for her and Dean, things were going a lot better. Dean couldn't help though but always keep in the back of his mind that Vanessa was only sixteen. But, that didn't bother Vanessa anymore. She knew who she wanted and that was Dean.

"Vanessa!" Dean yelled, pounding on the door, "Get your ass out of the shower, you've been in there almost an hour!" He heard the shower turn off an a minute later the door opened and Vanessa was barely covered by a small black towel. Dean definitely noticed and got a good look at her before her pushed her back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Vanessa giggled, as Dean started to kiss her neck. His hands moved up her back, and to the back of her neck, then he looked at her. She stared at his lips, biting her own. Then Dean kissed her. As he continued to look down at her he thought 'what have I gotten myself into?' Dean swallowed hard, feeling like the lump in his throat was slowly suffocating him. The small black towel landed in a heap on the floor. Even the brief sensation of her skin against his sent a shock of heat through him. He closed his eyes at the feeling, not really registering that his hands had settled on her hips to steady them both. To Dean, it felt like they had been standing in that position for hours, though it was probably only moments, when Vanessa reached forward out of his reach. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the wide brown eyes facing him were nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked. She bit her lip in the same way that had caused Dean to lose control and kiss her. As she bit her bottom lip, she looked Dean up and down. After a few moments, she looked into his eyes. She turned to the shower in front of her, and turned on the water, running her hand underneath it until it reached a temperature she liked. The calculating look on her face when she turned around cased his entire body to heat up. He couldn't help but stare at her body. Dean gestured for her to go ahead, but she shook her head.

"Oh no, Dean. You first, I insist." Dean smiled as he pulled his damp shirt off, dropping it next to the black towel. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly lowered the zipper. He peeked up at Vanessa and was emboldened when he saw her staring at his hands. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He let his pants drop to the floor. He untangled his feet from his jeans and then kicked them towards the door. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his boxers and pulled them swiftly down his legs. Standing there, completely naked in front of the girl he desperately wanted, but also knew how young she was.

Vanessa met Dean's gaze, and she smiled, biting her lip. Dean stepped into the small shower, Vanessa following. She reached for the bar of soap and turned to Dean.

"Would you mind washing my back?" she asked as she handed it to him. He nodded, and she turned around, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she did so. Dean lathered up his hands and then put the bar of soap on a small ledge. Taking a breath, he began to slowly wash her back. A murmured, "That feels so good, Dean." Motivated him to press more firmly, easing the tension from her muscles. Dean reached around Vanessa and brought his hands to her flat stomach. He heard her suck in a breath the same time he moaned. To reach her front meant that his front was pressed against her back, while his hands slowly moved upwards. Just as Dean's hands had finally made it to her rib cage, he stopped. As the thought to himself if he should go further, Vanessa moved his hands from her rib cage up to her breasts. He rubbed his hands in slow circles feelings the dips and curves. Vanessa started to grind back against him with the same rhythm that he was pressing towards her, which kept getting faster. He exploded at the sensation of her underneath his palms, and the feel of him pressed firmly against her back. Vanessa turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him shyly. Dean captured her lips and groaned when she accepted his tongue. Vanessa ran her hands down his chest, scraping her nails over his back, stroking his shaft. "Fuck…" Dean moaned. Vanessa giggled, one hand still stroking him while her other hand played with his hair. Vanessa gasped, and lost her grip on him as he licked a path from her neck to her ear, and then caught her earlobe with his teeth. He moved his hand down her lower body, stopping at her inner thigh. Dean brought his lips back to hers, circling his finger around her thigh. She moaned into his mouth, and he moved his hands up her thigh. His finger moved in and out, getting faster as Vanessa arched into him. "Dean! Please…don't stop!" Dean smirked at her screaming his name. he withdrew his finger from her, and dropped to his knees. He replaced his finger with his tongue. "Dean! Fuck.." he moved his tongue in and out while he pressed his thumb to her clit. Vanessa shuddered several times, holding Dean's face tightly to her body. After a few moments, Vanessa released her grip on Dean's hair, and his body shook as her stood up. Vanessa grabbed the side of his face and pressed her lips to his, smiling.

"Hurry up! I need to shower!" Sam yelled, banging on the door. Dean looked at her and smiled, not even thinking that she was only sixteen.


	10. Chapter 10 Memory Loss

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I finally found where I wanted the story to go!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ch. 10 Memory Loss**

"So what's this thing look like again?" Sam asked as he scanned the area around him for some sign of the demon he and Dean were hunting.

"Ugly." Dean paused, glancing down an alley. When he saw nothing, he kept going. "And it's a giant."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's helpful, Dean."

"What do you expect me to say, Sam? It likes long walks on the beach and bubble baths so we'll probably find it at the drug store?"

"Well, that'd give us a place to start. Come on, I know you've got some idea on what it looks like."

"Tall, sharp claws, grey and in serious need of some anti-wrinkle cream." He raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

Rather than answer, Sam tensed. "Dean," he said, breaking into a run. Dean didn't hesitate, double checking his shotgun as he ran after him. The sounds of a fight could be heard up ahead and judging by the sounds, at least one of the fighters wasn't human. The sound of a woman crying out, followed by a dull thud cut off any other thoughts Dean might have had about the situation. Adrenaline surged through him as he pushed himself to go faster.

"Hey," he shouted as he slid to a stop to find the demon standing over Vanessa. The demon paused at the sound and Dean took advantage of the moment, pulling the trigger and watching with satisfaction as the demon staggered back a couple steps. His eyes darted to Vanessa and then to Sam. "You got this?"

Sam nodded, gesturing to the machete he carried before lifting his own gun. "Yeah," was all he said before he fired another shot, pushing the demon back a few more steps.

Dean moved forward, picking Vanessa up and moving her out of range of the demon, just as Sam shot the demon once more, this time in the head. _Guess we didn't need that machete after all_, he thought before he glanced down at Vanessa, studying her. Blood flowed from a cut high on her forehead and he knew without a doubt that that had been the thud they'd heard. Her clothes were dirty and he wondered if she'd tried to fight it or if she'd tried to run.

"We left the first aid kit in the car," he said with a frown as he brushed a strand of her hair back. Sam's eyebrow rose at the move but he didn't say anything, choosing to nod instead.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get her cleaned up." He paused and glanced around, a frown on his face. Dean shifted his grip on her, gaze skimming over the area.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I've just…I've got a bad feeling about this place, that's all. Let's get out of here."

Jaw clenched, Dean nodded. He didn't know what the hell Sam was sensing but he'd learned not to argue with him when he got like this. Especially since the last time he'd argued, they'd almost gotten eaten.

"Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes," a low voice encouraged. She turned her head, felt the gentle swipe of a wet towel and fought to hold onto the memories swirling through her mind. She moaned, a frown appearing on her face as she turned her head in the opposite direction. Above her, the voice made calming noises and she felt the cool pressure of the towel again. She gasped and opened her eyes. Dean sat on the bed next to her, looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Here," he said, reaching out for a glass of water. She smiled lightly as she pushed herself up to take a drink. Neither of them said anything as she took the glass and took a drink, letting the water soothe her throat. Once she had done that, he grinned a bit. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded. "Okay…" He glanced back at the door and then turned back to her, stroking a thumb over the back of her hand. Vanessa opened her mouth to speak and stopped, frowning. She thought back over what she knew and sucked in a breath, fingers curling into a fist. There was nothing there. Nothing, just a big black hole where she knew memories should be. Her eyes, when they met Dean's, were confused and afraid. "I don't remember anything," she breathed.

"Last name?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head and glanced in the direction of the closed bathroom door, listening to the sound of the shower running. "She doesn't remember that either." He turned back to his brother, raising an eyebrow when he sighed. "What?"

"I'm just wondering why that demon was going after her in the first place. I mean first the Incubus and now this?"

"Not sure." He frowned. "And it's not like she can exactly tell us anything," he added. Dean's voice was frustrated. "One of us should have stayed with her."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Dean looked over to find Sam staring out the window with a frown on his face. Dean tensed, ready to make a move for the nearest weapon. "Sam?"

Sam turned back to him, brows drawn together. "I think she's still in danger, Dean."

"What?"

He glanced towards the bathroom. "I don't think that's the only demon that's going to go after her."

"How do you know?"

"It's just a feeling I have, that's all."

Dean frowned. "Is this one of your freaky ESP feelings?"

"Dean," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "I do _not_have ESP."

"Whatever, Miss Cleo, I was just askin'."

"Look, all I know is that when I think about her and demons, I get the same feeling I got earlier."

"The one that meant get our asses out of the cemetery?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Sam paused. "And, hey, we could even teach her how to fight that way she could defend herself if she has to."

Dean thought about that for another moment. It was a good idea. If one of them couldn't be there, he wanted her to be able to defend herself. "Yeah, okay."

Sam grinned and opened his mouth to say something, stopping when the bathroom door opened, steam flowing out as Vanessa walked into the room. Dean turned and grinned at the sight of her. The shirt she wore hung down to mid-thigh on her so that the shorts she wore were just barely visible.

"Better?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Much." She paused and then lifted her clothes. "I didn't know what to do with these. I mean, the shirt's ruined and the jeans are kind of gross so…"

"Well, actually, we've got to go to the laundry mat so we could wash your jeans for you," Sam offered. Vanessa bit her lip.

"You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Not at all."

"Okay then." Her smile from before returned. "Thanks." She glanced around and then dropped the jeans near the pile that Sam had started earlier that day. For a moment, she stared at the shirt. She turned around and sent him a small smile before dropping it in the trash. Dean glanced over at Sam and raised an eyebrow, waiting until he got a nod to step forward. "Actually, Vanessa, Sam and I were talking and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." He felt his lips twitch at the look of shock that crossed her face.

"Go with you?" she repeated. "And do…what?"

Here it was. This was the moment where she either decided to go with them or decided they were crazy and she'd rather risk staying in town on her own. He had already made it through this talk once before, and she was more than unsurprised.  
>Sam took a deep breath. "Vanessa, do you know what it was that attacked you?"<p>

There was a pause as Vanessa looked at the floor and began playing with the bottom of her shirt. "I think…it was a demon." She looked back up. "It was a demon, right? I'm not crazy?"

Dean shook his head. "No, you're not." He gestured towards Sam. "Me and Sam, that's what we do."

"Fight demons?"

"Well, usually, it's angry spirits but yeah, sometimes we go after demons too."

"You wouldn't have to fight or anything, if you didn't want to," Sam added quickly.

"But we'd teach you how. Just in case."

Vanessa looked between the two. The fact that she was even considering it probably meant she was crazy. She didn't know anything about them. Or at least remember anything about them. Of course, she didn't exactly know anything about herself either.

Slowly she nodded. "Okay."

Sam grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." She let out a breath. "But, um, I don't have any clothes."  
>Dean looked over at Sam and smirked. "Actually…" he walked over to the table and pulled out her duffel bag." Here, if you can wait a couple of hours, Sammy here will do the laundry and we can watch a movie or something." He turned back to Vanessa. He moved back and dropped on the bed and waved a hand at Sam. "Okay Sammy. Go get started," he said, grinning at the fact that it wasn't his turn to do laundry. He switched on the TV and began flipping through channels.<p>

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's Sam." The correction came automatically, even as he picked up the bag of dirty clothes.

"Thanks, Sam," she said as she sat by Dean. He nodded at her and had to fight off a laugh when he heard Dean start talking as he closed the door.

"All right, let's see how you feel about _Back to the Future_. It's a classic." Vanessa laughed. As Dean put on the movie, all he could think about was how they were going to help her. She didn't remember anything. Not even him. Would she ever remember? The thought scared him.


	11. Chapter 11 Starting Over

**Hey! Sorry for the delay in my stories but here are some chapters I have been busy o!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy the next two chapter :)**

**Chapter 11 Starting over**

"Vanessa?" She looked up to find Sam standing in the doorway. She blinked. "Sorry, what?"

He smiled. "We were going to go get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually." She shrugged then stood and followed him out of the room. She walked over to the impala to find Dean already sitting in the drivers' seat. She sat in the back seat, and Sam took the passenger seat.

"Vanessa?" She looked up at the sound of Dean's voice. "It's nothing. Just...well, we were talking about food and then I remembered something that someone said to me about food but nothing else." She paused as something else that had been said registered. "Oh God."  
>"What?" Sam asked, turning in his seat.<p>

"I think I was one of those kids that got kicked out of school."

At that, Dean laughed. He just couldn't picture Vanessa as the type to raise hell in school and get kicked out. She slapped him on the back of the head, "Hey!" He frowned and glanced back at Vanessa, rubbing the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Don't laugh. For all we know, I'm a serial killer."

"You're not a serial killer."

"How do you know?"

He paused, giving his answer some thought. "You don't remember anything."

Vanessa stared at him. "Is that your answer? Because that's not going to work for me. Not remembering is the problem, not the answer." He shook his head. "Think about it, Vanessa. Just because you don't remember anything doesn't mean you're a bad person. When you lose your memories, you don't become this whole new person. If you hated pickles before then you're going to hate pickles when you try them again. It doesn't change you. It just means you have to figure it all out again."

She thought about that and then smiled. "Thank you."

Dean shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, you're welcome. Now let's go eat."

Later on that night, Dean went out to get a beer, while Sam was in the shower. She had fallen asleep, on one of the queen sized beds.

_She ran as fast as she could. A sharp pain through her stomach as she ran. Blood soaked through her shirt, but she couldn't stop…or they would catch her. She picked up speed as she thought of what would happen if they got their hands on her. Probably rip her apart. Drag her to hell. Then, it changed. She saw Dean. And herself. He touched her in a way she had not felt before. Then she realized, it had happened before. It was her memory, she thought. It felt, good. Then, it changed again. She was back to being chased, blood soaking her shirt. Her memories were mixing in with her nightmares? She fell onto the hard, cold ground. She turned over to see "it" staring at her. It reached down to grab her as she screamed._

Vanessa's eyes snapped open as she gasped, horror filling her. She glanced around the room and let out a breath when she realized that she was alone, and still heard the shower running. She closed her eyes, then her eyes opened again at the sound of the door opening and she prayed that her thoughts weren't showing on her face. She took another deep breath and then looked up, smiling.

"Hey, you're awake," Dean said as he walked in, a cup of coffee in each hand. The smile that had been on his face disappeared when he caught sight of her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He looked around the room.

"Nothing." Vanessa shook her head. "It was nothing. It was just a bad dream." The smile on her face was real this time as she watched him put the coffee down and go to the bathroom, banging on the door. "Dude, hurry up." He walked back over to Vanessa, and sat next to her, grabbing his coffee. "We can start your training tomorrow if you want. Maybe it'll help."

"My training?"

"You do still want to learn how to fight, don't you?"

Vanessa smiled. "Definitely."

Grinning, Dean nodded. "Okay. Then we'll start your training tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Vanessa opened her eyes, frowning. The sound of deep breathing caused her to turn her head to the right. She smiled at the sight of Dean sprawled over the bed, arms wrapped around the pillow. Sam was spread out on the opposite bed in a similar position.<br>Earlier that night, she'd mentioned separate rooms but neither Sam nor Dean had felt comfortable with that option, at least not until she'd done some training first. She couldn't really blame them for that reasoning. The office didn't have another cot so they'd have to wait until it was returned to use it. And her offer to sleep on the floor had been shot down by Dean, who had said she could share with him.  
>She eyed the two brothers before shoving the covers off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She waited a few more moments to be sure her eyes were adjusted to the dark before slowly walking towards the door. As quietly as she could, she opened the door, slipping outside. She took a deep breath before walking towards the parking lot, settling on the curb.<p>

Vanessa blinked and turned when she felt someone sit down next to her. Dean raised an eyebrow at the look she gave him and tilted his head a bit. "I'm a light sleeper," was all he said.

"Makes sense." She let out a breath and leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs.

"Bad dream?" he asked after a few moments. She shook her head.

"Not bad. Just weird." She frowned. "Well, sort of weird. I mean, there was a demon…"

"Anything else?"

"No…Well, yes. I think it was my memory, Dean? But, that can't be, right?" She sighed.

"What was it?"

"You…and me. It felt…right?"

Dean shrugged and smiled. "It may only be one memory but it's a start, isn't it?"

"If it was a memory. Maybe I made it up." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded unconvincing. He looked at her, and took her hand. "It was your memory, Vanessa." He slowly moved his hand to the side of her face, touching her lips with his thumb. "I was afraid you would never remember…"

He stood and held out a hand. "Come on. We should probably get some sleep. You start training tomorrow." Her eyes lit up and she grinned as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "I know."  
>As they walked back to the room, Vanessa could only hope that she wasn't going to end up shooting something she wasn't supposed to.<p>

Vanessa stared at the crossbow in Dean's hands. "Do you really think that's the best place to start? Shooting stuff? What if I shoot you or Sam? What if I shoot the car? Or some random person that is, for some unknown reason, walking around in an old field?"

"Vanessa, relax. You're not going to shoot me or Sam or the car. And anyone who's out walking in a field that looks like it's used for target practice is just asking to be shot."

"Like that helps," she muttered. When Dean only continued to look at her, she sighed and took the crossbow from him, pointing it away from the both of them, just in case.

She shook her head to clear it, taking a deep breath. Dean had spent a good part of the morning going over how to use a crossbow and the different types of guns they had. Sam had helped but had said he was always more partial to hand to hand rather than shooting a crossbow. Dean had smirked at that before continuing to show Vanessa how to load it, how to load a gun and how to know when the safety was on or off.

"Come on." Dean turned her towards the makeshift target he'd set up a few yards away. "You remember how I showed you?"

Vanessa nodded, thinking back to this morning and then to ten minutes ago when Dean had shot the crossbow so she could see how to hold it. "Yeah." She took a deep breath and lifted it, trying to line it up with the target before letting the bolt fly. Her jaw dropped when the bolt imbedded itself in the target. It wasn't anywhere near the center but she was still surprised by the fact that she'd even hit the target. "Wow." She turned towards Dean, eyes bright. "I did it."

He nodded, a bit surprised himself. "Yeah." He smirked. "You did better than Sammy did the first time he shot a crossbow."

She laughed and glanced down, shaking her head, before looking up. "Really?"

Dean laughed at the hopeful way she said it. "Yeah, really." He gestured to the other bolts. "Now reload and see if you can do it again."

She turned and looked at the bolts; taking a few moments to be sure she remembered how to reload the crossbow correctly. After another moment, she nodded and quickly moved to reload the crossbow. Turning, she took a deep breath and then lifted the crossbow again. This time, she didn't hesitate in lifting the crossbow and aiming it. Once more she let the bolt fly and then stared in shock at the bolt, which had imbedded itself just under the bolt Dean had shot earlier. She stared at it for a few minutes before turning towards Dean to see what he had to say.  
>Dean looked from her to the bolt, staring at it for another few moments. He'd never seen a person pick up the crossbow so quickly. When he finally spoke, there was really only one thing to say.<br>"Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after hours of shooting a crossbow and guns, she decided to go for a walk. Lately, her dreams have been some of the worst night mares she had ever had. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, thinking back on everything she'd remembered so far. She had some sort of relationship with Dean, but in her dreams she also saw herself with Sam? And she remember bits and pieces of the Incubus demon trying to rape her. Vanessa tensed as she remembered what Dean had said before. He didn't think that amnesia could change someone so that they were a different person entirely. But what if he was wrong? What if-<br>She shook her head, cutting off the thought before she could finish. Asking what if wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't much but at the moment it was all she had.

The room was quiet when Vanessa walked in and she paused, giving Sam and Dean a small smile before heading towards the bathroom. Sam opened his mouth to say something, stopping when he saw Dean shake his head with a look on his face that clearly said to leave her alone.

Once Sam had turned back to their dad's journal, Dean glanced towards the bathroom door, a frown on his face. He'd seen the faint tear tracks on Vanessa's face and it didn't take a genius to know she was doing whatever she could to get rid of them while in the bathroom. He shook his head. He hated feeling like this – part of him wanted to ask her what it was she'd remembered, if it'd been something huge or if it was just one thing too many and this latest memory had been the one to push her over the edge. The other part of him wasn't going to push. Doing that would probably only piss her off or something and that really wouldn't help anyone.

The sound of the doorknob turning had him quickly turning back to the laptop. A moment later, Vanessa stepped out and made her way to the table, sliding into the seat across from Dean and grabbing a book. The silence continued until Vanessa sighed.  
>"I can actually feel your eyes on me, you know." She turned, a slight smile on her face. "What is it?"<p>

Sam blinked and looked slightly embarrassed over getting caught before returning her smile with one of his own. "I was just wondering if you were okay now," he said. Across from Vanessa, Dean tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, shaking his head.

Vanessa thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm as good as I'm going to get, I think." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Dean mime slapping a person while looking at Sam and grinned. "Dean, I can see you."  
>He stopped and looked embarrassed for a moment. Then the look disappeared and he shrugged. "I was trying not to bring it up," was all he said.<br>She smiled. "Thank you." Dean didn't answer though the half smile he gave her in return was enough.

That night, Dean shared a bed with Vanessa, again. While Sam took the other one. It was around 2 a.m. when Dean woke up. Dean glanced over at Buffy as she slept.

_She was in a bathroom. It looked like the one from her house? The door opened, and a man walked in. she didn't know who he was? He was talking to her about loving him…then he tried to force himself on her._

Vanessa shot up, a scream caught in her throat. She let out a strangled sound and flinched back when she felt a hand on her arm.

"It's me," Dean said, making an effort not to let the panic he'd felt at her first scream show. "Vanessa, it's me, Dean." Slowly, her breathing calmed and she turned to look at him as if checking that he were real. "Dean?" she asked. He nodded, waiting to see how she would react and he couldn't stop the relief he felt when she relaxed. She swallowed, shifting so that she was leaning next to Dean on the side of the bed. Dean stared at her and wondered if he should force her to talk about it or if he should just leave it if she asked.

"I'd been hurt in some kind of fight," she said suddenly, taking the decision from him. Automatically, her hand went to her back before she snatched it away, deliberately gripping her hands together in front of her. She let out a breath when Dean put a hand over both of hers. "I...I was in a bathroom, mine I'm guessing, and I was in a robe and letting the water heat up. And he came in the bathroom, saying we had to talk." Dean's hand tightened on hers and she closed her eyes. "It seemed like part of it was an argument we'd had before. About whether I loved him or not. I kept saying I didn't, he kept saying I did and then..." Her voice hitched and Dean let go of her hands, wrapping an arm around her instead. "He was trying to make me feel it, he said."

Dean's jaw tightened as he listened to her tell him what she had remembered. He could feel the way she shuddered every now and then when she'd mention something and he pulled her against him more securely.

"He didn't get to..." She shrugged as much as she could. "Well, you know. I managed to shove him off me and then he just disappeared?"

"Good," Dean ground out. A part of him wondered if there had been some sort of spell or something involved because of his reaction before he dismissed the idea as nothing more than a justification.  
>Her arms wrapped around his waist as she turned slightly to press her face against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm before scooting back on the bed, pulling her so she was sitting sideways on his lap as she began to cry, softly at first and then harder. He didn't say anything at first, just wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth slightly the way he used to when he and Sam were kids and Sam had had a nightmare.<p>

"It's okay," he told her. "Everything's going to be okay now." He licked his lips. "Vanessa." The only answer she gave him was a slight shifting.  
>"Tomorrow, we'll start teaching you hand-to-hand, okay? I promise."<br>She didn't say anything out loud but the way she tightened her arms around him was answer en_ough._


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare answers my Prayer

__**This chapter is VERY short, but I figured out where the story is heading :) so stay tuned and please review!**

**Ch. 12 Nightmare answers my prayer**

_It's dark. She can't see anything. Then a shadow walks past her. She feels someone watching her from behind. She turns to see him. The demon. _

"_Hello, Vanessa. How have you been?"_

"_Please. Just give me my memories back. I'll do anything."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm willing to return your memories back, for one small favor…I need help. I need you to get the colt from the Winchester's and bring it to me."_

"_The colt? You mean a gun?"_

"_Yes. A gun. You agree to bring that to me, and you can have your memories"_

"_How will I know where to find you?"_

"_I'll come to you." Vanessa hesitated. "So? What do you say?"_

"_Deal."_

Vanessa woke up suddenly. It was still dark outside, and the clock at the bedside table only read 3 a.m. Dean was next to her, Sam on the opposite bed. She slowly got out of bed, slipped on her jeans and jacket and walked out of the motel room, grabbing Dean's keys on the table. The night air was cold. She searched over the parking lot, walked over to the impala. She went to the trunk, and opened it. She knew Dean kept everything for hunts hidden in the trunk. Something she remembered. She searched through everything, but couldn't find the colt. She went back inside the motel room, the boys were still asleep. She walked over to Dean and saw it. The colt was tucked into the back of his jeans. "Damn." She whispered to herself. As careful as she could, she grabbed the colt, slowly. After a few moments of trying to get it free, she finally was holding it in her hands. Dean shifted in his sleep, eyes still closed. She ran quickly out the door, Colt in her hands.

**Again, sorry its so short, but I finally have figured out where all my stories are going :) Please review on what you think, and also if theres anything you would like to see in any of my stories!**


	13. Chapter 13 Trust is earned

**Hey Guys, sorry its been so long! My computer was effed up ! **

**But, I hope your still interested :) **

**Im updating all my stories today!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE **

**Ch. 13**

When Dean woke up he was startled by the complete silence. It was eleven o'clock, Vanessa was always up early. He bolted upright only to be greeted by a killer headache. He had drunk so much last night he was surprised he even made it to his bed. The empty space next to him, told him Vanessa wasn't sleeping. He sat up, and looked over to find Sam sprawled out on the bed, still sleeping. He staggered out of bed, looking around the room for Vanessa. That's when he noticed something wasn't right. He patted the back of his pants to find something missing. The colt was gone.

"What the hell." He ran over to Sam's side of the bed and smacked him on the back of the head. "Sam! Get up!" Sam rolled over, grunting in his sleep. "What Dean?"

"The colt is missing. And so is Vanessa." Sam shot straight up in his bed, and ran to pull his clothes on. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea. All I know is she's not here, and the colt is gone." They hustled around the room grabbing all their things and shoving them into their duffel bags.

"Wait, so, is she missing? Or did she leave? I mean, come on Dean. Why would she leave? And who would take her?"

"I have no idea, Sam. Okay. But, the colt is missing and Vanessa is MIA…I don't know man, something's up." Dean grabbed his bag and the keys to the impala and walked out the door, Sam in tow.

"Dean. What are we doing?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to face Dean, who had his eyes steady on the road. "We have to find her, Sam."

"I know that. But, we got no leads. We don't know if she was kidnapped or she left on her own. We got know way of knowing where she could be. We need to research. Call everyone we know."

Vanessa appeared in a dark cemetery. Alone. She looked around, trying to figure out how she got here. Then, just feet in front of her was the demon. The one she had bargained with to get her memories back. The one she obeyed, risking Dean and Sam hating her forever. He walked closer, but Vanessa didn't back down.

"I got it okay. Now, I keep my memories. Deal?"

"Deal." Vanessa extended her hand, placing the colt in his hands. "It was nice doing business with you. Tell Sam and Dean, this is just the beginning." Then he disappeared. Vanessa stood frozen, pondering what he had said. 'This is just the beginning.' What did that mean? Had she made a mistake?

She turned to find a road. She couldn't see anything between the dark and the fog that blanket the ground. She took out her cell phone, scrolling down to stop at Dean. She pushed the call button and waiting for him to pick up, she thought about how angry he would be with her if he found out what happened. Should she tell him the truth?

"Vanessa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know…Dean…I'm scared. Please help me."

"Alright, calm down. What happened?"

Vanessa hesitated. "It was a demon. Please, just help me."

"Do you see any signs?" Vanessa looked around the street, until she found a sign. "Okay, stay there. I'm on my way. And be careful."

Vanessa heard the rumble of the impala approaching. She started to get very anxious. She didn't know what to do or how to clarify exactly what had happened, and how the colt disappeared. She just knew that she didn't want Dean to be angry at her. He would easily let her go without a care. And she knew that she did not want that. The impala pulled up beside her and the both doors opened. Sam and Dean walked out and ran straight to her, throwing out question after question.

"What the hell happened?" Dean yelled. Vanessa stayed quiet, worried about how to respond. "Vanessa! What happened?" Sam looked at Dean, shaking his head. He kneeled down alongside Vanessa who was sitting on the ground.

"Vanessa, please tell us what happened…" Vanessa looked up at Sam. He looked concerned; he had this look that he really cared about her.

"This demon…he…" Vanessa kept going back and forth if she should tell the truth. "He told me that he would give me back my memories if…"

"If what?" Vanessa faltered, trying not to break down. But she was petrified if she told the truth, they would hate her. Dean would hate her. "If I got the colt…and turned it over to him…"

"YOU GAVE THE DEMON THE COLT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Dean was livid. Just like she had anticipated, but hoped for the opposite.

"I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what I was thinking. Okay, but you don't know what it was like. Forgetting everything that had ever occurred in your past…not recalling anything! I really am sorry. But, I didn't know who you guys were…I didn't know who I was or where I was…I just wanted to remember."

Dean stared at Vanessa with a look that held so much anger; it caused her to break down. She had never seen him this way towards her. What had she done?

"I can't believe you…I just…I don't understand what you went through. But, that was all we had. And you ruined everything." Dean turned and walked back to the impala. Sam still sat kneeled down beside her, in a haze.

"Sam, I really am sorry." Tears flowed down her cheeks. Sam gripped her hand and helped her up. "I know you are…it's okay."

"No. it's not. Dean hates me! He will never trust me, ever again."

"Go talk to him." Sam nudged her towards the passenger door. She stood, wondering if she should go. With all the courage she gained in that 4 seconds, she opened the door and got in. Dean was still and glowering out at the windshield.

"Dean, I am so so sorry. And I know that doesn't mean anything to you. But…you're right. I ruined everything. I can't take it back. What does this mean though? Are you going to hate me forever?"

"I don't hate you." He looked over at Vanessa, who was still crying. "I was mad but, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. We'll figure this out. Okay?"

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14 Satan's Little Helper

Chapter 14. Satans Little Helper

Dean, Sam, and Vanessa headed down the vast empty highway. Not knowing where to go. The Colt was missing. They had no leads. They had no plan. Vanessa sat in the backseat, head down going through ideas in her head. Something she could tell Dean and Sam that would make them feel better, but nothing came to mind. She blamed herself for what happened. How could she go that low? Yeah, she wanted her memories back. More than anything. She wanted to remember her childhood. Her and Deans relationship. The relationship that she probably ruined because she was so selfish.

After hours of driving, Dean pulled over into a motel parking lot. And without one word he got out of the car and walked into the motel lobby. Alone, with Sam. He seemed to take it easier than Dean, but she could tell that he was very upset.

"Sam, I really am sorry." Sam turned around in his seat to give a Vanessa a small smile. But, it didnt reach his eyes. "It's okay, Vanessa. I forgive you." Just then the drivers door opened and Dean grabbed the keys out of the ignition. "Room 213."

They grabbed their bags and walked up the steep steps till they stood in front of the door. Dean swiped the card, and opened the door. A hard blow of cold air hit their face as they walked inside. Sam went to take a shower. Leaving Vanessa and Dean in their awkward silence. Dean laid on the bed, flipping through the channels. Vanessa finally couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Dean, grabbed the remote, then sat beside him.

"Dean, I really am sorry. Okay, what I did was extremely selfish on my part. I just...I wanted to remember...I couldn't even remember my name. I didn't remember you...and I know that is not an excuse but-" Dean grabbed the back of Vanessa's neck, pulling her closer till his lips met hers. "I know. Okay, dont worry about it." Dean smiled. Vanessa went to give Dean a hug as the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out, with a towel tied around his waist. Vanessa was in shock, but quickly looked away.

RIIINNGG-RIIINGGG-RIINNGGG

Vanessa went to grab her phone of the table. It was an unknown number. She answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, remember me?" Vanessa stood frozen in fear. The voice was familiar. It was him. Vanessa put her hand over the speaker, and looked back at Dean. "Its him." She whispered. Dean threw himself off the bed, racing over to Vanessa. "Give me the phone."

"No, Dean! I can play it, okay. I will get the Colt back. They can't no that you're still on my side. Please!"

Dean hesitated. "Fine. One shot. If it doesn't work, me and Sam take over, got it?"

"Got it." She uncovered the phone and spoke. "What do you want from me? I did what you asked."

"I want you. I need your help..."

"With what?"

"You"ll find out soon." Then the dial tone blared into her ear.


End file.
